Hacker
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: When Tony was 3 years old, his father used him as experiment in an attempt to try to replicate the serum of super soldier. The experiment fail but the whey gave the skill to Tony of manipulating the metal. Howard it used him as his private weapon and he hid it from the world making them think that his son had died.
1. Chapter 1

When Tony was 3 years old, his father used him as experiment in an attempt to try to replicate the serum of super soldier.

The experiment fail but the whey gave the skill to Tony of manipulating the metal.

Howard it used him as his private weapon and he hid it from the world making them think that his son had died.

25 years later, the avengers started in search of a hacker - bounty hunter that achievement to infiltrate into the bases de datos of S.H.I.E.L.D.

_**First of all I want to clarify that Tony's ability is something like that of Magneto in X-Men just that he is able to create metal from your body and turn it into whatever, same thing happens if you touch the metal.**_ _**I also want to have a voting about that couple you want to appear; I mean the love interest of Tony (will not be **__**slash) The options are Iron Widow; Pepperony or OC.**_

_**This story is inspired by several like AES04 and AOS, which are in English in **_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**A small Tony Stark was asleep in his bed after a busy day for him.**_ _**He was a very cheerful child and was always full of energy, Also was very smart for his age, which was not much since his father was the famous Howard Stark**_

_**"Anthony !" Howard yelled from the hallway. The child doesn't listen to him and followed sleeping.**_

ANTHONY! _**Howard returned to shout entering the room of your child and grabbed him sharply by the shoulder.**_

_**Tony, woke up frightened because he knew by the look he had his father was angry and drunk to judge the smell of liquor on his clothes, and that was not good.**_

_**What happens father? asked Tony**_

'_**Get up and get your clothes,**_ _**snotty'' Said his father and he obeyed, he knew not must disobey him, unless he wanted a blow to his face.**_

_**Howard, He is just a kid! " shout his mother entering in the room.**_ _**Tears ran down his face and her right eye was purple.**_

_**It's for the good of the country Maria! " Howard yelled angrily to her.**_

_**But it's your child and you cannot do this! " **_

_**For that reason, María. Is my child and can do whatever I want with it!**_

_**Are you ready brat?!**_

_**Yes sir " replied shy Tony**_

_**Speak well!**_

_**YES SIR!**_

'' _**Well then I wait you in the car in 5 minutes'' His father said while left the room, leaving the little Tony with his mother who was crying and looking at it sadly.**_

_**Oh, I'm so sorry Tony. " His mother hugged him and he reflexively did the same.**_

_**"Why are you crying mommy?" He asked in a manner that only the small kids can ask.**_

_**She sack her embrace and stared at him as if this would be the last time would see her son, unfortunately, that way it would be.**_

_**Maria caress his little cheek to her son.**_

_**I love you Tony, do not forget. Mom always be with you although you do not you see it to her. '' She said.**_

_**I love you too mom. But why are you crying? " asked again, Tony.**_

_**He was somewhat confused, his mother looked very worried and sad**_

_**and he did not like seeing his mother that way, he hated sadness.**_

_**Be strong for me; Do you promise it to me?**_

_**I promise, He replied crestfallen to his mother pouting.**_

"Ti amo piccola." His mother said to him in italian

_**!Anthony! He heard to his father yell from below.**_

_**Tony gave him one last hug to his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and ran down to where his father told him to go.**_

_**See you soon, young lord " Said goodbye to him, Jarvis, his butler, from the door.**_

_**Tony said goodbye by 'education and climbed into the car of his father for the back door**_

_**"Where are we going, Daddy?"**_

'' _**Dad has been working on something very important Anthony'' Would you like to help? " Said maliciously Howard to his little son who responded enthusiastically.}**_

_**What Tony did not know, is that this was the beginning of a life full of suffering.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Where are we going, Daddy?"_

_"Dad has been working on something very important Anthony. Would you like to help?"_

It was a long trip, but both Stark reached their destination: Alkali Lake. They were in what seemed to be a dam, there was a thick forest around them full of snow and it was very cold.

"Mr. Stark!" a man with military posture, saluted him. "General William Striker" said the man, giving a handshake to Howard who returned it.

"A pleasure, General. This is my son Anthony " Howard said pointing to the small Tony.

"Nice to meet you" Striker greeted with a smile, stooping to the level of the child. "It will be better go in before we catch a cold," said going to the foundation of the dam.

Howard and Tony followed him, but Tony was separated from his father when they entered, by a man with a black coat, the man gave him a smile that goosebumps, his fangs were very sharp and his face reminded him of an animal.

"Nobody taught you that it's rude listen to adult conversations" The man said, grimly.

"Go with him, Anthony" his father said from where he was. Tony nodded and followed that man.

"Serum is ready?" Asked Howard

"Almost ready, we had some problems with staff" Striker said, nonchalantly.

"What sort of trouble?"

"The usual, complaints and insubordination, nothing that cannot be controlled" Striker led the engineer through the halls until they came to a room that was full of gadgets, much like those who built Howard when he helped Dr. Erskine, only this time there was something more his essence. There were several people in the place mumbling a lot of scientific stuff and in the middle of the room was a capsule, similar to that in which they put Steve Rogers.

"I guess this" Striker spoke again, noting the capsule in the middle of the room. "We will not help much, considering the size of your son," he said gesturing to the stature of the son of Howard. "How old is he?!"

"I don't know, I think he has 4 or 5 years," Howard said, frowning in disgust.

"You don't know how old your son is!" Exclaimed, somewhat surprised, Striker "Wait, does your wife agrees with this?!" He shouted something exasperated.

"No, but her opinion doesn't matter because that brat is my son and I can do whatever I want with him." Howard replied the same way he had told his wife. Hardly had forgotten how angry his wife was when he took Anthony. Now he was looking for ways to reconcile now that he disposed of the boy, well not got rid of him completely, but if this project was successful the child may become a secret military weapon and if not, well, at least sacrificed by their country.

"Whatever Howard, but I warn you that we don't know how it will react child's body" Striker said something upset. "If his body can't withstand the serum, the possibility exists that the boy ..."

"Dies" Howard finished. "I know, General, but I really don't care. If he dies, what can we do? He'll be dead right?"

Striker just nodded stunned by the statements of Howard and retired.

"I'll go tell the staff about the changes. With your permission."

Tony was curled, rolled in a ball, in a dark room, well not as dark as, He could distinguish a bunk bed in one corner of the room. He was cold and very scared, he didn't like the dark but tried to be brave, after all Captain America is not afraid of the dark, and he wanted to be like Captain, so no need to panic by the darkness. But he still was cold. He got up and sat on the bunk, letting his little eyes were closed.

He was dreaming that helped the great Captain America in one of his dangerous missions when he heard the sound of a door opening. He opened his eyes and lifted his face to see who had entered the room.

The man who had introduced himself as the General Striker was at the door with a bag on his right hand and the other carrying a tray full of food.

"Sorry if I woke you" He said and turned on the light. Tony frowned at the sudden illumination. The man approached him and sat beside him on the bunk bed.

"Here, I brought you something to eat, I imagine that your father didn't give you anything," He said, ruffling his hair. "Well, later I'll order them to bring more blankets, this place is a freezer"

Striker stayed a few minutes with Tony, watching the boy decided to eat what the man had given him and trying to stay awake. The General left the backpack he brought to the foot of the bunk bed and pulled off the light before closing the door.

Now that Tony knew where the light switch was, the boy stood up and tried to turn it on but it was too high and failed. He surrendered after several jumps to touch the switch. He looked at the bag that the man had left there and wondered what would be in it. He returned to the bunk bed and again covered himself with the only blanket he had, he reached to grab the bag and opened it.

Inside it were two changes of clothes and a teddy bear. He took his clothes and then Teddy, inspected it for a while, I could not tell clearly that he was dressed but the way was clearly a teddy bear. Suddenly the door opened again and the man with weird fangs, threw several blankets and closed the doors.

"Wait!" shouted Tony.

The man stopped in his action to close the door and waited for the child to speak again.

"Could you turn the light sir?"

The man stood for a moment watching and then closed the door.

Tony sighed, he wanted to be like Captain America but was afraid, he didn't know where he was and he missed his mother. He took the teddy bear that had given him in his little arms and snuggled back, letting the tears fall.

He didn't want to be there, wanted to go home, wanted to see her mother and listen to Jarvis.

"I want to go home!"

Two weeks later

Tony was still in his routine two weeks ago. Sleeping, waking up in the darkness, eat and go back to sleep. If anyone here care about their food, only had one meal a day.

His only company was the teddy bear that man had brought him, Striker. He recently discovered that the teddy bear had a Captain America costume. Occasionally chatted with teddy on ideas that occurred to him, his dreams or the things he wanted for Christmas or his birthday.

"Perhaps I ask Santa a robot ... emm ... but not just any robot; I want one with flamethrowers and thousands of weapons to catch the bad guys. You know, like the bad guys he fights, I mean, with the bad guys you fight Cap. "He said to the Captain America teddy bear.

"What do you say?" He pretended that the teddy bear asked him, but rather that question was for himself "What day is today? ..." I don't know ... I think it's been two weeks Cap ... you know ... "Tony was cut from his thoughts by the bedroom door.

"Anthony" said a cold voice, but the child recognized as the voice of his father.

Tony got up excited to embrace his father, when he did; he received a slap on the cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shouted Howard "Get up and get this," He handed a blue trousers. Tony rose slightly from the ground and took his pants to him by his father. Some tears began to form on his face.

"Stop mourn!" Howard yelled at him to notice her tears, took him by the collar of his shirt. "You're a Stark and Stark are made of iron!" But that caused him to drop into tears while her father returned to give another slap. "I told you to stop mourn!"

"Ye..ee- yes sir" said Tony between sobs . He tried to hold back the tears and began to put the trousers that his father give to him.

When he finished, his father told him to follow and obey. They walked down several hallways that were full of pipes and puddles. They came to a room that was full of machines. About Tony had several people wearing white coats and in the middle of the room, Tony noticed a chair that was connected to several tubes.

"Hi Tony, come here" Tony was stopped by a blonde woman holding out his arm in a friendly way. He hesitated at first but she was smiling at him lovingly, her smile reminded her mother and extended his hand.

She led him to the chair. Several others came to him and connected some wires in his chest, placed in the chair, they grabbed him wrists in the armrest with two leather belts and shoulders were also fastened, and that's where the fear began to empower him.

"What will they do to me?" He asked scared.

"Tony ... Wanna be like Captain America?" His father said mischievously.

"I ... yes, I do"

"Well, then stay very quiet Tony" said Striker from what appeared to be the control panel.

Tony nodded, but fear was controlling him.

"This may hurts" Said the woman who had brought him to the chair, had his hand a syringe tube that was connected to a machine that had several bottles with a blue liquid.

The woman took an alcohol wipe, sought a vein in the left arm and rubbed Tony, then inserted the needle.

"All ready, sir," She told Striker who just nodded.

Striker just sighed. "Are you sure about this?" asked to Howard. He nodded

"Proceed" ordered Striker.

Several people started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Erskine's replica. Applying the 5% dose" shouted a scientist.

One of the bottles that had blue liquid, began to empty. It ran down the tube into the arm of Tony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !" Tony started screaming in pain.

"His heart rate has raised Lord" shouted another man.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Howard sadistically watched as his son was writhing in pain on the chair. Striker just looked stunned at the genius and his son.

He knew by what he saw and heard that the child may not survive the dose.

"Sir, his vital signs are declining" Striker heard what one of his workers said.

"Turn off ..." he ordered, but Howard cut him instantly.

"DON'T"

"Howard your son is dying!"

"I SAID NO!"

BIP

BIP BIP BIP

"Sir, the child will suffer a cardiac arrest", a woman who was also checking the vital signs of Tony screamed at Striker.

Striker ignored.

"Increase the dose by 12%" ordered Howard of nowhere even with a sadistic face.

"Don't ..." exclaimed Striker.

"Do it" the genius silent him.

BIP BIP BIP

BIP BIP BIP

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Tony POV

What will they do to me? Will it hurt a lot?

"This will hurt a little," the woman who brought me to the chair, told me. She hits something in my arm, it hurt for a moment.

I watched my dad was upstairs where there were many machines. He saw me with a cold stare and I was scared. Then I saw the man next to my dad, I think it's called Striker, was talking to my dad.

"Proceed" He raised his voice. A man approached me and handed me something that was shaped teeth.

"Open your mouth," He said. I obeyed and put stuff in my mouth that fit my teeth, I try to close it again but I couldn't.

Suddenly I saw a blue liquid coming up the tube that was connected to my arm. When he got to the end I began to feel much pain in my arm, then my shoulder and eventually the rest of my body. That thing was burning me inside, but also froze my body, it was very painful.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !" I started to cry. I didn't care if my father scolded me and I began to mourn. I bit the thing I had in my mouth because of the pain.

"You want to be as Captain America?" I remembered the words of my father. If Captain America had to go through this, then I had to be strong and endure. But the pain started to increase, this time I couldn't stand it and closed my eyes.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

The silence was present when the heart of the little Tony stopped.

"Mr. Stark ... I-I told you that the child couldn't bear " The General told him, crestfallen.

Howard was furious, not because his son was dead, but because the experiment had failed. He was about to hit the General when someone shouted.

"He's back!"

Both men looked with amazement at the boy sitting on the chair that now seemed asleep. But there was no change. Yes, maybe it was overkill even think that the child's body would be more toned and higher but remained the same. Thin, malnourished and small.

"Why didn´t happen any change?" asked Howard, very seriously,. "Why?!"

"Mr. Stark, the child received only a small dose " One of the doctors said

"So , what do you expect?! Apply all whey"

"Howard, we can't. We have to wait for your child's body gets used to it. "Striker said

The genius nodded reluctantly. "I want you to apply the second dose as soon as possible General, otherwise Stark Industries will not fund this project, did you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Replied Striker. Howard left the area, leaving the General and his staff in the room.

"Victor, takes the boy to his cell" He ordered to a man standing in a corner.

The man took Tony and took him to his cell.

This was repeated every week. Tony woke up in his room with a huge pain in his body after they inject another dose, remained motionless for a long time, a few days later the man he now knew his name was Victor, entered the room and took him back to the chair.

"Daddy no, please, it hurts. Daddy don't let them hurt me" he shouted once in one of his sessions. Howard came over and gave him a slap.

"You must be a Stark, Anthony!" Was what he said. Since then Tony discovered that his Father had never cared for him. That day 'Daddy' became 'sir'.

But Howard was very angry because there was still no change in the body of Tony.

"Why nothing happened !?" shouted Howard, in one of the last sessions.

"I don't know, maybe his body is not reacting or serum ..." Striker excused.

"Then, fix it" Howard raised his voice ."And you," Said, pointing to Victor. "Take the brat to his cell"

"I don't receive yours orders" Victor replied.

"Victor!"Said Striker "Do what he tells you," he said, shaking his head as if to say 'Not now'.

Victor reluctantly obeyed and went for Tony and took the boy to his cell. For the moment when he reached the door, Tony awoke and Victor noticed.

"You have a shitty father boy," sneered, Tony ignored him. Victor under the boy and closed the door.

It had been almost a year; Tony is very easily bored in his cell. His only companion was still being the teddy bear dressed as Captain America.

"It seems to be back to business as usual Cap" He sighed and sat down on the bunk bed. "When I go home, I'll introduce you to my mother and Jarvis, they are very good people, especially Jarvis, he tells wonderful stories and ... "He stopped. He doesn't know why but he felt he might not come home.


	3. Howard's Tale

**Hello everybody. **

**The song is Howards Tale by Sick Puppies. God i love that song!**

**Anyway, enjoy the episode.**

* * *

Tony wasn't sure how it happened. All he knew was that the metal in his hand now was a sharp knife. According to scientists explained; the serum was injected him was not made according to instructions by giving him the ability to manipulate anything metal with one touch. At the time Howard realized, his life became a nightmare.

Tony was subjected to a hard workout. He learned several languages and how to read people, taught him how to kill a person, learned to shoot a gun at 5 years and killed his first victim a few days before his seventh birthday, and eight years old when he led his first mission. But still they didn't stop to take him to that chair whenever improved serum.

_Age five just a little boy shy_

_Is he ready for the big surprise?_

_He'll be playin' Lego in a dream_

_When the shadows come to life_

_Age nine then he should've been fine with a secret he's sure to keep_

_Two times and they tell a little lie_

_For the sake of him and me_

_Now it's over_

_I need closure_

* * *

"I want to see my son Howard!" It was what Maria always cried when Howard went home without Tony. Time passed and Tony was 13 when he escaped. As already said, the serum hadn't done great physical change in him, so he was a very thin and small for a boy of his age.

He ran through the forest around the dam, thousands of guards behind him. He couldn't stop; this was his chance of freedom. All he had was the bag that the man had given him the first day he arrived, along with his teddy bear.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this," he told his friend plush but it was more for himself. The fear of being recaptured prevented him realize that no one chasing him until he came to a small cabin.

He was hungry and sleepy. He entered the cabin without caring if it was inhabited. He just wanted to hide in case anyone was following. He fell asleep on a couch.

_Hey! Look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotta be stoned leave me alone?_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing._

* * *

"Is he alive?" Said a female voice.

"I don't know," replied a deep voice. "Hey kid!" The man shouted, shaking the boy's shoulder on his couch. "Wake brat!"

Tony snapped awake, He was very scared and confused. 'Oh, they haven't found me!' He thought. He left the man who had awakened him and sought a way out.

"Hey, are you okay?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry ... I ... I ... I promise not to do it again!" Tony apologized almost in tears. His breathing was very agitated and turned his head frantically searching for a way out. He seemed like an afaid puppy "Please don't hurt me. I promise to be good!" He knelt to show their repentance.

"Logan" The woman said the man. Logan nodded and slowly approached the child showing his arms in sign of peace.

"Listen friend, I will not hurt you okay?"Logan told him to try to calm down but the boy got up from his bow as he approached, running until he hit a wall. "Hey, hey, quiet!"

"Hey, what's your name?" The woman asked in a motherly tone. Immediately both men turned to see him. The child had a marked confusion all over his face. She moved closer to Logan in the same way he did almost to the child's personal space, and knelt before him giving him a smile. The child fell again "I'm Kayla, and you, what's your name?"

Tony hesitated for a moment his answer, but Kayla's eyes made him feel safe somehow. "T-tony" said timidly, no one asked his last name so why say.

Tony stayed with them for a while. He knew it was very quick to feel Logan and Kayla as his family. Logan had told him of his abilities and he somehow did too. Kayla treated him as her son.

All that disappeared when one day, none of them returned after work. So he had no choice but to back away.

_Age twelve and it isn't going well_

_Now he's three years to the day_

_Confused, but unlike you_

_This feeling won't go away_

* * *

New York was his destiny.

He wanted to meet his mother again, but didn't know how, because it was very clear that Howard would be there.

He managed to hide in a truck. He slept in the streets and steal food. His backpack and his teddy bear were his only company.

Near New York, he had his first encounter with drugs and alcohol. And took days without eating and hadn't been able to prove anything. Several men from the laboratory where he was had found him and he was running again. He ended up hiding in a deadlock; the cache will not last long because soon they had him surrounded.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a colored man hit his captors. He introduced himself as Cesar Dominguez. The man took him to his house. It was a small apartment very sloppy but he didn't complain.

_Sixteen and the woman down the street_

_Has invited him to come inside_

_First time and it didn't feel right_

_It'll be the last time he tries_

* * *

One day a strange smell filled the apartment of the man. At first, Tony didn't like the smell but over time, felt certain taste every time he smelled. Cesar told him it was marijuana, plus he told him about his work. Cesar was a drug dealer. That meant that he also sometimes had to flee when they found him.

Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, Howard and several Striker's men found him. He couldn't do anything when they ended the life of Cesar. This time he lost control of himself and attacked the murderers of which he considered his brother. He created an armor with a trash can that was at hand, unfortunately they caught him again.

When he awoke, he was surprised to not be in the Alkali Lake Dam, this time, was in what appeared to be a military warehouse, to his horror was back in that chair.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me after this," Striker told him, entering the room next to him was Victor as ever. "Now your body will be able to create any metal. Ain't fun. "

This time the pain was more intense than all the previous times. When the experiment was ended, he was forced to kill his own mother.

"TONY PLEASE!" Maria shouted to his son. Tears welled in the eyes of Tony, he never wanted this life, and he never asked to be broken into pieces and repaired again and again to become the little monster he was now. "I LOVE YOU. PLEASE TONY! "

"Sorry ..." he said. His hands were shaking and he could feel tears falling down his cheeks. He had run away from this hell to meet his mother, which was always his dream every time he closed his eyes in that cell. But now he was there, many of his feelings revolted him. "I ..." his voice broke "... I love you." As Howard order him, he created a knive out of his hand and he threw to the head of his mother. She died instantly. He just stared at her motionless body without saying a word, and even if he did, she would never return to life.

Anger and hatred was all he felt while Howard would only say how proud he was of him. But it everything was a lie.

_Hey! Look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotta be stoned leave me alone?_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing's wrong_

* * *

Before long, he was again being assigned missions. Now he was fully monitored. In a surgery, they implanted a locator in the back of his neck, the chip also controlled his body while trying to rebel.

Most of the killings were people who wanted to affect Stark Industries or some businessman who didn't want to sell parts of their actions. Before long, he became the bodyguard of Howard and became one of the most wanted criminals without mentioning the youngest. The rest of the world had already forgotten the missing son of Howard Stark. Tony Stark was dead for everyone and for him.

_I won't say nothing's wrong._

_I won't say I won't say_

_I won't say I won't say_

_I won't say I won't say_

* * *

_Seventeen and all he's ever seen is_

_A limit in between the lies_

_It's kind of funny how a mind_

_Can keep living in denial_

When he turned 17, he escaped this time with success when an organization called Shield invaded the place where they had him. In the confusion, he escaped. Still remained a criminal for the world.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to survive in a big city without a job and a house. He found work as an assistant mechanic in a poor neighborhood in Brooklyn, and in less than a month the owner had fond of him.

"Blake!" Shouted Dito when he came to his shop and saw the boy. "I have you an offer that you can't refuse!" Turns out that Dito was also a dealer. He was leader of the Cartel Montiel who was responsible for smuggling weapons and drugs.

"Really? Which One? "

"Do you know how to use a computer?" Tony smiled at what Dito said. Of course he knew how to use one; he was a genius after all.

His job was easy. He just had to divert the destination of a shipment of arms of a business system that will reach Dito who could sell them on the black market. Such was his success that soon became second in command in the cartel. Dito told him to do and he willingly obeyed. He took care to warn the debtor what happened when they didn't pay or doesn't fulfill their promises, also oversaw each shipment arrived and erased system companies shipping data.

He was now well known in the neighborhood, the girls were kneeling before him whenever they saw him, literally, and he was the prince of the neighborhood. Alcohol and drugs had become commonplace in his life. Everyone thought he was the son of Dito.

_Eighteen is a very strange scene,_

_And hes still playin with the past_

_Expelled, maybe someone could've helped_

_If someone had known to ask_

* * *

Howard Stark was dead.

That was the happiest moment of his life, but also the saddest because his butler Jarvis died with the bastard in the accident; even more he hated the man, he knew it wasn't an accident. But what could they do? All that remained was to thank the damn dead.

But nothing improved for him. Howard had left a large wound in his life. He didn't sleep well, if he did, he had nightmares of that damned laboratory or the motionless body of his mother. But he wouldn't let that affect him.

_Hey! look what you did to me_

_While you were ticking me off_

_Gotta be stoned leave me alone_

_I'm waiting for mom to comfort me_

_But when I open my mouth_

_Don't say, nothing_

_Nineteen and he's innocently_

_Parked right beside a school_

_He stares at a boy sittin' there_

_And the boy stares at him too_

_He walks over_

_He needs closure_


End file.
